Let's take a Bath Seokjin !
by gopun
Summary: "Seokjin tidak suka mandi! Namjoon bawel sekali sih." hydraAU!NAMJIN


Seokjin disini separuh orang separuh Anjing putih jenis S_amoyed. _

.

.

.

Harusnya Namjoon tau, bahwa merawat seorang hydra bukan perkara mudah.

Mau memandikan saja hebohnya minta ampun. Seokjin pintar sekali. Mungkin karena kapok dengan pengalaman pertamanya saat dimandikan Namjoon dulu, jadi saat pria itu membawa handuk dan dua botol di tangan, Seokjin buru-buru melompat dari kasur dan berlari kesana kemari.

"Jjin-ah! Ayo mandi anak baik!"

"Hhnggghhhrr"

Seokjin beringsut di balik sekat kecil samping lemari dalam wujud anjingnya. Ah sial, susah sekali.

Ketika tangannya terjulur untuk menangkap sosok bola bulu itu, Seokjin menyalak kencang sampai Namjoon beringsut mundur karena reflek. Sontak anjing itu memanfaatkan situasi untuk kabur dan menginjakkan sebelah kakinya pada dahi Namjoon sebelum kembali bersembunyi di sudut" rumah.

"JJIN-AH!!! AYO MANDI!!"

"HAUUNGGGG!!!"

Mereka saling berputar berhadapan dengan kondisi siaga. Hap!

Sial! Namjoon gagal menangkapnya.

Seokjin berlari menuju pintu yang Namjoon lupa tutup.

Nafas anjing itu terkaing-kaing, telinganya menukik ke atas saat mendengar langkah kaki Namjoon dibelakang disertai teriakan pria itu.

"JJIN-AH, JANGAN KELUAR, DINGIN!!"

'harus kabur.tidak suka mandi.airnya selalu masuk ke telinga'

Satu-satunya jalan yang Seokjin lihat adalah pagar rumah yang menjulang tinggi di sana. Dengan tubuh anjingnya , mustahil untuk bisa meloncat setinggi itu.

Sehingga...

"ASTAGA, BERHENTI, JANGAN SHIFT SEKARANG!!"

-terlambat. Bola bulu putih itu sudah sepenuhnya berubah jadi pria tegap dengan kulit putih pucat. Sebelum sisa kabut itu perlahan menghilang, Seokjin sudah lebih cepat melompati pagar.

"Aaaah, jangan sampai ada yang lihat, kumohon jangan ada yang lihat"

Namjoon sibuk berlari dibelakang pria itu sambil melebarkan handuk pink kesukaan Seokjin di tangannya.

Karena bukan ide yang bagus membiarkan Seokjin dalam wujud manusianya berlarian di komplek perumahan...

...dalam keadaan telanjang.

Haduuh, ujung kaki-kaki Namjoon mulai terasa gatal, karena jarang dibawa olahraga, sedikit banyak bergerak, ya begini efeknya ..

Namjoon bisa mati bengek!

Kaki-kakinya mendadak berhenti berlari.

"Jjin-ah nakal! Kalau tidak mau dimandikan aku pulang!"

Namjoon berbalik badan dan merasa gusar. Sementara di lain pihak, Seokjin yang mendengar tuannya merajuk itu sekonyong-konyong berhenti berlari dan menoleh kebelakang.

"N-namjoon..."

"Pintu rumah aku kunci, biar saja kamu kedinginan, nanti biar dipungut orang lain di tengah jalan "

Seokjin merasa ingin menangis saja. Bahunya tertunduk takut-takut sembari melangkah dengan cepat menghampiri Namjoon

"N-namjoon..., Jjin mau maaf.."

Tangannya menarik ujung lengan Namjoon yang melenggang tidak peduli.

Padahal cuman akting, tapi ternyata berhasil. Maka dari itu Namjoon berusaha menahan tawanya mati-matian sedari tadi.

"Namjoonieeee..." Seokjin merengek

"Haish berisik!"

Bibirnya mengerucut lucu, sementara alisnya saling bertautan. Dan..

POF!!

"kaingg..."

Seokjin kembali dalam bentuk anjingnya.

Berusaha membujuk Namjoon dengan mengusapkan tengkuknya pada celana pria itu.

Awalnya Namjoon bersikeras untuk tetap tidak peduli, tapi...mana tega. Seokjin dalam bentuk hewannya sangat manis, kepalang manis sampai diam-diam sebelum tidur Namjoon menyempatkan diri untuk memotret menggunakan kamera handphonenya.

"Iya-iya, habis ini Jjinnie mandi ya?"

Tangannya terulur mengusap belakang telinga Seokjin, sebelum akhirnya anjing itu minta digendong. Namjoon tersenyum geli. Ia tepuk pantat anjing yang menelusupkan kepalanya pada leher Namjoon dalam perjalanan pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

"JANGAN BERGERAK!!"

Namjoon dengan susah payah menggosokkan handuk di tangannya ke rambut Seokjin yang berwarna hitam.

Dia sudah shift lagi omong-omong.

"Dingiiin"

"Memang dingin!, Kamu kabur-kaburan sih,jadi tidak hangat lagi kan"

Seokjin ngambek. Oleh karena itu diam saja saat punggungnya dibalurkan sabun oleh Namjoon.

"Tutup matanya"

Seokjin patuh menutup mata, sembari Namjoon meraih shower dan membilas badannya sampai bersih.

"Brrrrr"

"Nah, sudah cakep. Lihat, Seokjin lebih suka saat badannya bersih kan? "

Seokjin melihat pantulannya di cermin. Tangan memeluk badan secara posesif karena kedinginan dan giginya bergelutuk kencang. Namjoon tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kemudian segera memakaikan Seokjin baju, masih menggunakan baju milik Namjoon, sweater hijau dengan kerah turtle neck.

Ketika Seokjin rasa urusan tetek bengek pakaian sudah selesai. Dia buru-buru berlari menuju kamar.

Meloncat ke dalam bed cover putih Namjoon yang super tebal dan meringkuk di dalam sana.

"Kasihan..Seokjin kedinginan ya?"

"Hhnggghh"

Namjoon ikut naik di atas kasur, dan menggendong tubuh Seokjin tanpa memisahkannya dari selimut menuju pahanya.

Seokjin berulang kali menggosokkan kepalanya pada perut Namjoon yang hangat. Sementara tuannya dengan telaten mengelus punggung Seokjin yang masih bergetar karena kedinginan.

"Seokjin tidak suka mandi. Dingin. Airnya selalu masuk telinga"

"Tapi kalau tidak mandi Seokjin bau"

"Seokjin bau juga masih tetap tampan"

Astaga...

Mendadak Seokjin bangkit dan merentangkan selimutnya untuk sekaligus menutupi badan Namjoon. Kemudian mendorong bahu pria itu agar bisa tidur bersamanya.

"Ngantuk.., Namjoon, elus elus" tukas Seokjin memerintah.

Namjoon kembali mengelus punggung Seokjin. Sementara yang bersangkutan memilih memejamkan mata dan memeluk Namjoon erat seperti anak koala.

"Kalau Seokjin tidak suka mandi, kita pakai cara lain saja ya?"

Seokjin mengangkat kepala, memiringkannya karena heran dan memperlihatkan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

Namjoon mendorong gemas hidung Seokjin, kemudian mencium dua kelopak matanya. Saling menempelkan dahi sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya

" Iya, nanti aku juga ikutan mandi. Kita mandi sama-sama ya"


End file.
